MTAC Truths
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: A Saturday together, will it bring The Almight Director and the Fearsome leader together, or push them apart.... Kinda Fluff
1. MTAC & The Office

A Saturday in MTAC

**A/N Ok Hi my names Natasha i'm Tali(ParisNeverEnded)'s cousin. We're writing Fidning Marseille together but this fic is totally mine. **

**Disclaimer:..............................nope**

**05:00 Saturday, **

Gibbs bent down and opened his eyes to the MTAC scanner. Two second later the doors opened and Gibbs walked in two coffee cups in hand. As he neared the seats there was no mistaking the mound of red curls that Gibbs could just see poking out from beind the second row. He smirked, it was early Saturday morning and who else would be still working than the first female Director of a Federal Agency?

As he neared Jen blinked and stretched. "How are you Jethro? It's getting late shouldn't you be getting home?"

Gibbs sat down and handed her one of the coffee cups and took a sip from his before smiling. "I'm fine, and I've been home, got some sleep and plus it's morning Jen! Don't tell me you've been here all night?"

Jen put down the cup she'd been drinking and replied. "Well unlike some people Agent Gibbs I have to work to save my ass."

"Hey I work."

Jen smiled and raised her eye brows. "Uh huh. So why are you here again? And please tell me you didn't piss of the press again because i swea-" She was cut of by a finger to her lips. She gasped or smiliar considering his finger was firmly stationed over her mouth. She could feel his finger underneath her lips and suddenly rememberd how nice and soft his touch was.

"Are you gonna let me talk or are you gonna continue rambelling?" He let his finger slide. Smiling inside at the effect it had on his boss. As he lifted it off she instantly missed his touch, and she started to wonder was all her decisions really neccesary?"

"Jen, are you there?" Gibbs asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Jen realised she was being called and mentally cursed herself for being obvious with emotions.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?"

"No need for teh formalities Madame Director"

"Ok get to the point Jethro?" She said yawning.

"Have you had any sleep in the last 24 hours Jenny?At all?"

"Is that all your gonna ask Jethro. Any way it's nothing of your concern." Her voice came out slightly cold but on the inside she was smiling. Jenny, he rarely called her that.

"Uh huh."

"Jethro you did not just come into NCIS on a Saturday when you have no case to sit down and ask me about my sleeping habits."

"So it's a habit now is it?"

Jenny hit him with her folder managing to spill coffee down herself and Gibbs.

"Crap. Sorry Jethro." She said. Uselessly brushing coffe off her shirt.

"What did i say about rules....?"

"Well your not my boss any more and since I am, Rule number 1 is apologize."

"Your never going to get me to apologize."

"Uh huh."

A comfortable silence hung over the two as smiled in thought.

"We should really get cleaned up. You wouldn't want one of your fancy Senators walking in with half a cup of Jamaican blend all over the Director."

"Mmmm. Oh crap yeah I'm supposed to be meeting with SecNav in an hour."

"Well you beta get shifting then Jen."

"Oh yeah." Jen shook her head and went to get up. Tripping on her heel and falling into Gibbs who gractiously caught her. As soon as they touched Jen was in heaven she could of stayed there forever, but reality was sinking in. And a couple of the technitions who had warched her fall were staring at the stubborn Special Agent and the almighty Director in his arms.

"Jen. You ok?"

"Yeah sorry. Too much coffee."

"Uh huh, yeah because you drank so much them." He laugehd sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny. Well I've got to get changed and get back to work." she said letting go of Gibbs and once again trying to brush off the extremly obvious coffee stains on her jumper.

**************************************************

**05:45**

30 minuets later Gibbs had changed, and was already begininng to start his paperwork. He was at the beggining of writing his Agent report when he checked the clock; realising that Jeny must be changed by now he made his way up to her office. Gibbs neared Cynthia who didn't bother to protest, but he didn't bother going in and instead he went up to Cynthia's desk.

"What's Jenny' schedual for today?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you Agent Gibbs."

"But don't you agree that our wonderful Director has not slept in 24 hours and because of that she will unable to fufill her duties."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Fine," Gibbs then smiled at her "But anyway thank you Cynthia," with that he turned to Jenny's door and to the suprise of Cynthia knocked.

"Come in." Said Jenny. Already not interested in who it was since the only person she wanted to see never knocked. But as the door opened she was plesently suprised although she had blink several times before it sunk in.

"You knocked." She stated.

"Way to state the obvious Jen. I can be polite when i want too."

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh i just wished you could be everyday."

"Well you wouldn't want me to appear soft would you, and anyway thats why you love me." He realised as soon as the words were of his tongue that he had said the wrong thing. Jenny's heart leapt and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room; after about a minuet however Jenny mastered the courage to speak.

"I trust that there was a reason you interrupted me Agent Gibbs." Her voice came out a little to icy than she'd planned. Gibbs too was a bit suprised at her tone but anyway dismissed it.

"Yes Madame Director there was. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get some coffee."

Jenny smiled on the inside, she hadn't gone to get coffee in years. Thinking about it the last time must have been in Paris.........her thoughts strailed off and she forced herself to get back to reality.

"That sounds great Jethro but how many coffee shops do you know open at," she looked down at her watch. "6 o'clock in the morning?"

"I know a few."

"Well in that case yes i would love too." She quickly got up and Gibbs tossed her her coat.

"I'll just tell Cynthia." She told him as they reached the door. Gibbs just shook his head and called back.

"No i had Cynthia wipe the whole of your day clean including SecNav."

Jen raised her eyebrows and Cynthia went to protest but thought against it. The Director did need some days off and there was no way she was going to argue with Agent Gibbs.

**************************************************

**A/N The next chapter is the coffee shop and should be up withen a couple of days. **


	2. The Coffee Shop

**A/N Quickest update I've ever done. I'm not sure this is going to follow the title MTAC truths but i'll post this anyway also i know it's quite short but i wanted to but the chapters up according to the scenes and i'm also not that pleased with it but here it is anyway.**

**Disclaimer: No**

6:30 Coffee Shop

They walked briskly but not too fast, a comfortable silence lay over them both. Something they had always loved, knowing that the other was they're without communicating. As they turned the corner Jenny smiled as she realised where they were heading. It was a small coffee shop tucked away from the busy City of DC, Gibbs had taken her here when she was a Probie. Since then they had gone together until they're Paris mission, this was the first time in nearly 7 years she had set foot her. Her heart beat raced and Gibbs did not fail to notice the change in her breathing. Suddenly everything went black in her vision, but Gibbs already sensing something wrong, was there to catch her as she fell deep into his arms lifeless.

******************************************

"Jen. Jenny. Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Voices filled her ears as she re-gained consciousness, the most recognisable belonging to Jethro. She slowly fluttered her eyes opened, as she did the people crowding around her gasped in relieve. Director Jennifer Shepard was alive. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes fully to take in her surroundings. She was lying down on the floor of what looked like the Coffee shop in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs. Her heart beat once again raised and she began to hyperventilate at the strangers around her.

"Jenny it's all right. Calm down. Louisa bring her some water please." Instructed Gibbs. Jenny gasped once and the people crowding round began to dispatch, after a few intake of short breaths her breathing began to slow down. The woman Gibbs had called Louisa gave her a glass of water, though Jenny was still shaking and nearly spilt it down herself yet again. Gibbs reached for the glass as Jenny let go and slowly moved it towards her lips. After a few sips the nauseous she felt began to pass. "Jenny are you ok to stand up?" Gibbs asked. He began to pick himself up off the floor and Jenny nodded. Slowly but surely she stood up with the support of Gibbs. "Thank you Jethro." Gibbs nodded "mm hu, just be glad it was here and not somewhere else other wise you'll be the headlines on Star's and Stripes tomorrow." At that thought her Director mask slipped on. "Crap. We should really be getting back now I have a lot to do." "Jen you can hardly walk. The most we're going to do is to get you a coffee and go to the park. Cynthia's handling your day remember." "Okay sorry Jethro my head hurts." "That's okay Jen." He made sure she was standing before turning to a small plump woman with grey hair. "Louisa, two coffee's to go please." Louisa nodded and wait around to make them, knowing only too well the types of coffee they both loved. Whilst she busily began to make them Jenny closed her eyes and memories of being here came flooding back. The kisses they'd shared here back when everything was so easy when there were no complications. She wanted to cry with unhappiness but she couldn't not with Gibbs here. So instead she opened her eyes and inhaled only to be met with a suspicious looking Gibbs. "Would you stop staring Agent Gibbs." "Oh we're going with formalities again are we Madame Director." "Jethro just pay the woman and let's go ok." Gibbs shook his head a sad look only briefly escaped his face, but Louisa saw it alright. So when he thrust a load of coins onto the counter. She handed them back to him. "You need her Jethro." She smiled weakly at him as he picked up the coffees. "Oh and next time your in here, at least try and get home before you get serious next time. I'm sure the cleaning cupboard wasn't that comfortable. Gibbs just smirked at her and gave one of the cups to Jen.

"I wish they would just see that they both love each other. But again they were the two most stubborn people in teh world." Thought Louisa as they moved through the door and into the street,


End file.
